


And It's Contagious

by troublingchild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, its so fluffy omg, kinda sorta inspired by Us by Regina Spektor, my bird gave me this idea for some reason, songfic?? I guess??, thanks Regina birb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublingchild/pseuds/troublingchild
Summary: fluffy jeffmads for the soul





	And It's Contagious

They made a statue of us.

 

"James? James, where are you?" Thomas called from the hallway. He put his stuff down and made his way to the bedroom. 

 

And put it on a mountaintop. 

 

Thomas knocked on the door, and when he didn't get an answer from the other side, he pushed it open. 

 

Now tourists come and stare at us. 

 

Inside the bedroom, James was laying on the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. James' soft breathing mixed with the adorable sight was about enough to make Thomas melt. 

 

Blow bubbles with their gum. Take photographs for fun, and have fun. 

 

Thomas took off his shoes and curled up next to James. James stirred, turning over so he was facing Thomas. 

 

They'll name a city after us, and later say it's all our fault. 

 

Thomas smiled and cupped James' face in his hands. He peppered his short boyfriend's face with kisses all over his forehead and cheeks. 

 

Then they'll give us a talking to, then they'll give us a talking to.

 

James' dark brown eyes fluttered open.   
"Mmh- when did you get home?"   
Thomas smiled. "A few minutes ago. I would have woken you up, but you looked really cute so I just let it last."

 

Cause they've got years of experience.

 

"You could've taken a picture. It lasts longer." James said sleepily, a hint of his southern accent in his tired voice.   
"I know. But I think this is a better way to wake you up." Thomas replied, kissing James' forehead gently.

 

We're living in a den of thieves, rummaging for answers in the pages. 

 

James pulled a blanket over both of them. "I love you. So, so much." He said, a sleepy smile creeping up on his face.   
"I love you too Jemmy." Thomas said, wrapping his arms around James' smaller form. 

 

We're living in a den of thieves.

 

"You're my precious Jemmy, mine and only mine. Okay?" Thomas whispered to James.  
"I know. You've said that a million times." James mumbled. 

 

And it's contagious. 

 

"I know. I'm just reminding you." Thomas said, getting tired himself. "Goodnight Jem." He kissed James softly and sweetly on the lips before falling asleep with the smaller man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yIKES THIS TOOK FOREVER   
> Sorry it's so short ASDFGHJKL


End file.
